The Search for the Vocaloids
by animelover276
Summary: Sora and Riku help Miku find the rest of the Vocaloids in different worlds. Slight romance at the end. Read and review. The worlds are my choosing. Takes place after DDD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why did Master Yen Sid send us here?"

"He said he had a bad feeling."

"Really? It looks peaceful to me."

"You don't know what's gonna happen."

Everything has gone back to normal in Traverse Town: people are hanging out in the streets, and most of all, no Heartless. In the Fountain Plaza, our two favorite Keyblade Wielders, Sora and Riku**(And I know some people would say Roxas but whatever)**, were checking out the area to make sure that things had really gone back to normal. "Man this is boring." Sora said. "God I wish some Heartless would appear."

"Why would you say that?" Riku asked him. "You don't know if that could happen."

"Hey we defeated Organization XIII and the Heartless." Sora said. "But now it's boring. Don't you think so, Riku?" Riku shurgged. "I guess." He said.

"So let's just enjoy ourselves." Sora said as he leaned on the rail. A high-pitched scream was heard not far from where they were. "Uh what were you saying Sora?" Riku asked. "There's nothing to worry about?"

"Shut up!" Sora yelled. "Let's go see what's up." They both ran to where the scream came from. "Now I know why Master Yen Sid sent us here." Sora said. "What do you think it is?"

"My guess is a Heartless or a Nobody." Riku said. They stopped and saw a teenage girl with long green hair in two pigtails unconsious. "You ok?" Sora asked as he ran to her while Riku got his Keyblade. The girl stood up and stepped forward. "Stay out of this." she said.

"You know we could take care of it for you." Riku said. The girl pointed to the figure in front of them. He had a long black coat with a hood covering his face. "The Organization?" Sora asked.

"Well if it isn't Sora and Riku." said the hooded figure in a familair voice.

"Does that voice sound familiar to you?" Riku asked. The figure removed his hood.

"Ansem!?"

"I thought Sora killed you!"

"Jerk stay dead for once!"

The foe known as Ansem looked at the girl who stepped forward before disappearing through a dark portal. "Coward." The girl said before she turned to the two boys. "Thanks for trying to save me."

"It was nothing." Sora said. "Just asking. Are you a Keyblade Wielder?" Riku facepalmed. The girl nodded, shocking him. A Keyblade similar to Riku's except the color was pink and green, appeared in her hand. "I never knew." Sora said. "I just asked because you look like one." The girl smiled as she held out her hand. "I'm Hatsune Miku." she said.

"Riku." Riku shook her hand before pointing to Sora. "And this brunette idiot is Sora. Surprise to you, he's also a Keyblade Wielder."

"Hey Jerk." Sora said as he glared at Riku.

"By the way." Miku said. "Do you know Master Yen Sid?"

"You know Master Yen Sid!?" The boys said in unison. Miku nodded. "I think he can help me figure out what happened to my world."

"So what did happen to it?" Sora asked, interested. Miku looked down and shuffled her feet. "In my opinion, it was destroyed by Organization XIII."She replied. "How do you guys know Ansem?"

"Sort of." Sora replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh weren't we going to Master Yen Sid?" Riku asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right." Miku said. "Sorry."

* * *

The three arrived at a strange looking tower. "At least we have something to tell him?" Sora said. "Don't you think?" Riku shook his head while Miku ran inside. "Well at least there aren't any Heartless." Sora said. Three black figures appeared and took the form of shadows. "You just had to say something didn't you Sora!?" Riku asked irritated.

"Hey I'm sorry." Sora defended. "I thought we got rid of them all."

"Let's just destroy these guys so we can get going." Miku said as she got her Keyblade and sliced one, then the other two. The two boys looked surprised at the girl's skills. "Damn." They both said in unison.

"Well." Miku said to them. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sora and Riku said while saluting her**(See? Even Riku has his stupid silly moments)**. The three of them ran to the top of the stairs to see a door. Miku opened it and saw the one and only Master Yen Sid, with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "Hey guys." Sora said as he waved.

"What are you doing here, Miku?" Master Yen Sid asked as she approached him. "I'm sorry Sir." She said. "But I've got a problem." Miku quickly explained everything and everyone stared. "So that's the problem." Master Yen Sid said as Miku finished her story. "I believe that the other Vocaloids were scattered all across different worlds and your world in particular was sent to a different universe."

"I didn't know there were different universes." Sora said, earning a slap on the head by Riku. "Idiot." He said.

"Wait a minute!" Donald yelled. "She's Vocaloid!?"

"Yeah." Miku said. "You didn't know?"

"So then are you Hatsune Miku?" Goofy asked. Miku nodded, making Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey bow to her. "Your Highness." They said in unison.

"Highness!?" Riku and Sora asked, dumbfounded.

"So she's a Princess?" Sora asked. Miku nodded as she smiled. "Princess Hatsune Miku." She said before putting a finger to her lips. "But I have to keep my identity a secret."

"I see." Riku said.

"So Master Yen Sid." Miku said. "All I have to do is travel through different worlds to find the others?"

"Yes but it will be dangerous, Princess." Master Yen Sid replied as he nodded.

"In that case, I'll come with you." Sora said as he smiled. Miku turned to him. "You will?" She asked.

"Our job is to protect princesses from other worlds so why not." Riku shrugged. Master Yen Sid waved his hand and a Gummi ship appeared from the back window. "Wow." Miku said. "Thanks Master Yen Sid."

"Good luck." King Mickey said.

"Come back safe and sound." Donald added.

"We'll miss you guys." Goofy said. Sora, Riku, and Miku nodded before boarding the Gummi ship and heading on their new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome back to _The Search For The Vocaloids_. I'm your host animelover276 and on the last chapter, we met Hatsune Miku, the princess of the Vocaloid world that was sent to a different universe. Sora and Riku decided to help her find her friends and save her world. So let's see what happens next.**

**Question/Phrase to hint what world we're in: Would you have tea with a crazy man, a hare, and a dormouse?**

The three Keyblade Wielders board the Gummi ship and were sent off into a new adventure. "Hey Sora. It's your old navigators Chip and Dale." A chipmunk said to them. "You be safe now ya hear?" The second one asked.

"So what worlds are available?" Riku asked. They all looked through the screen and saw one that looked strangely familiar. "Only one!?" Sora exclaimed as he stood up.

"It's better than nothing." Miku replied in her high chair. "Let's go."

"Yes your Highness." Riku and Sora said in unison before landing in the familair world**(You just gotta love Black Butler)**.

* * *

The three arrived in a strange room and looked around. "Hey look your outfit changed." Sora said as he pointed to Miku. He was right. Instead of her usual attire, Miku was wearing a short black dress that was white on the top half. On the bottom half had a white eighth note. Her pigtails were held up in small black bows. She wore thigh-high black socks and black mary janes. "Oh Yeah." She replied. "When Vocaloids go to different worlds, they sometimes change their clothes."

"I see." Riku said. "Well let's get going. Do you know if any Vocaloids are in this world?" Miku brought her mouthpiece to her mouth. "Calling any Vocaloids can you hear me?" She asked. "This is Princess Hatsune Mku. Do you copy?" There was nothing but static. "Nothing." She said as she brought the mouthpiece down. "But let's have a look."

"Let's get started." Sora said as he lead the way out of the room only to see a white rabbit with a tux. "A rabbit with a tux?" Riku asked. "Now that's new."

"Oh dear I am very very late." The rabbit cried as he looked at his pocketwatch. "And it talks!?" Riku exclaimed. The rabbit ran off and Sora yelled "Hey wait!"

"Sorry no time to talk!" The rabbit yelled back. "But I'm late I'm late I'm late!"

"Great." Sora said.

"Let's go after it." Miku said. "It may know something." The three chased the rabbit to an empty room where it disappeared from sight. "Where did it go?" Riku asked as he looked around. Miku felt something scurry over her feet and looked down. "There he is." She said. The two boys looked down to see that the rabbit had shrunk and ran through a door, which locked behind it. "Now the question is how do we get small." Sora said.

"Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"Did you say something, Miku?" Sora asked.

"I didn't say anything." Miku replied.

"Down here." The three turned to see a small door and the doorknob was talking. "The doorknob talks!" Miku yelled in a surprised tone. Sora was just as surprised as she was and Riku just facepalmed. "If you want to get small, just drink the bottle on the table." The Doorknob repeated again. Sora shook a small blue bottle in his hand as he passed one to Riku and Miku. "Bottles up." Sora said before he laughed. "Get it?"

"No." Riku and Miku said in unison. The three of them took a swig before shrinking down in size and entering the door. "Haven't you been here Sora?" Riku asked as they walked down a passageway. "I believe so." Sora replied while looking around. They entered a garden where they saw a high throne with a fat lady wearing a crown and a small stand in front of it. On the stand was a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a bow that looked surprisingly like bunny ears. Sora, Riku, and Miku hid behind a corner and Miku's eyes widened. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"It's one of the Vocaloids I'm looking for." Miku replied. "Kagamine Rin. She's one of my friends."

"She's one of the Vocaloids?" Riku asked.

"I don't remember seeing her here last time." Sora said. The Queen was charging the girl known as Rin for not singing at her command, which was a really dumb thing to get so mad about and put on a trial. "Rin." Miku whispered loud enough for Rin to hear. She turned around and her eyes widened. "Miku help." She whispered back. Miku nodded as she tried to figure out a plan. "We have to get her out of there." She said to the two male Keyblade Wielders.

The Queen kept asking Rin questions and of course, she denied and tried to explain, but the queen interrupted her. "I've had enough of this." The Queen said as she waved her hand to summon something or someone. A giant Heartless fell from the sky and landed in front of Rin, who stood wide-eyed at what she was staring at. "Damn." Riku said. "What should we do?"

"While she's tied up like that, Rin can't reach her pistol." Miku said. "And if she goes, there goes our duet."

"She can fight?" Sora asked.

"Look at that pouch she has behind her." Miku said whie pointing. "She has twin pistols in there that she uses." The Queen and her guards left Rin to deal with the Heartless**(Just so you know, this is the same Heartles Boss in KH1)**. "Rin watch out!" Miku yelled while she summoned her Keyblade along with Sora and Riku. They got in front of Rin and got in a battle position. "We'll deal with this." Miku said. "You need to try to get untied." Rin nodded as she grabbed the rope with her teeth and tugged on it.

Miku raced towards the Heartless and started to attack it, but was soon thrown back into a bush. Sora thought that he should burn the Heartless to ashes, but he knew that wouldn't work.

_"Fire!"_

Riku was the one who shot fire at it, giving it some damage. "Whoa I was right after all." Sora said. "Damn I am stupid." Miku landed a few blows and avoided it's fire attack. "Rin you done yet!?" She asked the blonde.

"Almost there." Rin said through gritted teeth before the rope was cut. "Got it." She said before she grabbed her twin pistols and started shooting. "She can fight." Riku said before hitting another blow. "Alrighty then." Miku and Rin ran towards the Heartless and gave it a double combo attack: Miku landed a few blows while Rin cicled it while firing every last bullet she had.

_"Blizzard!"_

Sora sent a small blizzard towards it and the Heartless took alot of damage, telling Sora that his skills have improved. Miku and Riku both landed a few combo attacks while Rin jumped on it and shot its back. The Heartless shoved her out of the way and she landed on the ground with a thud. "You ok, Rin?" Miku asked.

"It's nothing." Rin replied. It wasn't long before the Heartless was almost defeated. "Time for the final blow." Sora said as Riku and Miku nodded in agreement. All three of them jumped towards the Heartless and stabbed it, therefore, destroying it. "Thank God that's over." Miku said as her Keyblade disappeared.

"Man I'm beat." Sora said as he fell to the floor.

"You said it." Riku said as he followed Sora. Miku helped Rin to her feet. "Thanks." She replied. "Now who are those two?"

"The brunette is Sora and the one with silver hair is Riku." Miku introduced. "They're helping me find everyone else."

"We'll I'm glad there's someone else there to help you out." Rin said. "Do they know you're a princess?" Miku nodded. "Somebody slipped it to them."

"Well I'm glad we're back together again." Rin said. "But first we have to find the others."

"So let's get going." The girls looked to see Sora and Riku walking towards them. Rin smiled then suddenly, she started to glow and she disappeared. "Rin?" Miku asked as she looked around. "Rin!"

"And just when we found her." Sora said, receiving a slap on the head by Riku. "Dude shut up." He scolded. "Don't worry, Miku. We'll find them." Miku nodded before a tear rolled down her face. They looked in the air and saw a shining Keyhole. The three of them raised their Keyblades to it, and a bright light shone from each of them and closed the keyhole. "Let's go." Miku said. Sora and Riku bowed to her and said "Yes your Highness."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome back to some more _The Search for the Vocaloids_. I'm your host animelover276 an on the last chapter we went to Wonderland and we found Kagamine Rin until suddenly she disappears. What a shocker.**

**Question/Phrase to hint what world we're in: Why can't women be in the Chinese army!?**

The three Keyblade Wielders, Sora, Riku, and Miku, boarded the Gummi Ship after closing a world's Keyhole. "Why did she disappear like that?" Sora asked. "Do you think it was that giant Heartless?"

"No way." Riku said. "She disappeared after we killed it."

"I got it." Sora said. "Right before we killed that Heartless, it sent Rin to another dimension. I'm onto you ya stupid Heartless!" Riku and Miku both facepalmed. "If it did that then we wouldn't have been able to see her _right after_ we killed it." Miku said.

"Oh." Sora said. Riku groaned, knowing that this was one of Sora's stupid moments. "Let's just get to the next world." He said. "And hope and pray I don't kill you before we get there." He growled to Sora. Sora put both hands behind his head and grinned. "Idiot." Miku groaned. "Let's land."

* * *

The three landed and saw that they were in some kind of jungle. Just like in Wonderland, Miku was wearing her Miku Butterfly outfit**(The one she wore when she was singing _Magnet_ with Luka)**. "I know where we are." Sora said as he looked around.

"Really where?" Riku asked. Sora ran to a clearing and saw someone her knew. "Hey Mulan." He said as he waved. The person turned as she waved back. "Nice to see you again Sora." She said.

"Yo what's up!" A familiar voice yelled. Everyone looked and saw a small red dragon appear on Mulan's shoulder. "Hey Mushu." Sora said.

"Well if it ain't my old man Sora." The dragon known as Mushu said as he turned to Riku and Miku. "So this is Riku." He said. "Who's the pretty girl?" Miku raised an eyebrow as she said "I'm Hatsune Miku. I'm helping Sora and Riku on buisness."

"Nice to meet you." Mulan said as she smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting the Emperor?" Riku asked.

"About that." Mulan said. "He sent me to patrol the area because he had a bad feeling."

"What bad feeling is that?" Miku asked. Mulan turned to the village. "Shan-Yu escaped from prison." She said.

"Oh great!" Sora yelled.

"God damn it." Riku groaned. He heard about Sora's tales of adventure when he was trying to find him and Sora said something about a Shan-Yu person.

"He also had someone with him." Mulan continued. "Some girl with pink hair."

"Pink hair!?" Miku asked. "It must be her. Where is this Shan-Yu guy?"

"We don't know." Mushu interrupted. "All we know is that he's doing some bad stuff around China." Miku had to giggle because of the way the dragon talked. "Let's go see the Captain." Mulan said. "He may know more details."

"Is that the only reason?" Sora asked. "Or you just really want to see him?" Mulan slightly blushed while Sora smirked, meaning _I'm right huh?_.

* * *

Mulan lead the three Keyblade Wielders to the camp where they saw a man wearing red ordering some soldiers. "Captain." Mulan said as she ran over to the man.

"That's the Captain?" Miku asked. "He looks kinda cute. I can tell why she fell for him."

"Well it's a long story." Sora said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh gee ya think?" Riku asked irritatedly. Mulan walked back to them and said "He wants us to scout the mountain in case there's an ambush party." She said. The three nodded before looking up at a mountain. "Wait we have to climb _that_!?" Miku asked while pointing.

"Come on Princess." Sora said. "It's not that hard."

"You a princess!?" Mushu asked.

"Well... I... Um..." Miku stammered.

"She's not really a princess." Riku explained. "We just like to call her that sometimes."

"Oh." Mulan and Mushu said in unison before Riku grabbed Sora's hood. "Do that again and I swear to Kingdom Hearts I will kill you. Miku said she only wanted us to know she's a princess." He growled.

"Ok ok I'm sorry." Sora said.

* * *

Mulan lead the three Keyblade wielders up the slope when all of a sudden, they stopped. "You guys hear that?" Miku asked as she looked around.

"Hear what?" Sora asked before he heard a low rumbling noise. "This feels familiar." Riku said. "But I don't know when." The four looked up and saw Shan-Yu with a small army of Heartless. "Figured he had an army of Heartless." Miku said as she drew her Keyblade.

"Attack!" Shan-Yu raised his sword and the army of Heartless charged towards the three Keyblade Wielders and the soldier. "And as usual, he lets the Heartless do the fighting for him." Sora said as he drew his Keyblade.

"Get over here." Shan-Yu nudged his head towards them and a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes walked in front of him. "Luka!?" Miku asked as she lowered her Keyblade.

"Vocaloid?" Riku asked. Miku nodded. "Luka what are you doing here!?" The Heartless surrounded them while they raised their sword/Keyblades. "I'm sorry Miku." Luka said quietly. She drew a sword and charged towards them with tears in her eyes. "You guys deal with the Heartless!" Miku yelled while going in her direction. "What are you gonna do?" Mulan asked.

"Try to get Luka out of this!" Miku yelled while she and Luka clashed blades. The sword broke instantly and Luka drew her Keyblade: one that looked similar to the Oblivion Keyblade. "She's a Keyblade Wielder too!?" Sora asked.

"No time to deal with that!" Riku yelled as he sliced a Heartless. "Our only priority are these guys!"

"Right." Sora said as he started to destroy Heartless along with Mulan.

Miku and Luka backed away before clashing blades again. Miku took off a hand of her Keyblade and elbowed Luka in the stomach. Luka almost gave in immediatly and whacked Miku with her Keyblade. "Hey that's dirty." She pouted while holding her cheek. Luka chuckled a little. "You haven't changed a bit." She said.

"You too." Miku replied with a laugh. "Why don't we fight like we used to when we were younger? Even though my parents never allowed it."

"Sure." Luka said. "The two female knights that would protect the kingdom." They both raised their Keyblades and clashed. "Looks like they made up." Riku said as he destroyed the last Heartless. "Well since they're fighting for the fun of it, let's beat up Shan-Yu."

"Yeah!" Sora yelled while raising his Keyblade in the air. He, Riku, and Mulan ran around the two Vocaloids clashing blades and headed towards Shan-Yu.

Their fight wasn't easy; Let's just say that. First of all, Shan-Yu kept trying to chop Sora into little bits and Riku kept getting in the way. Mulan kept blowing at him and she keeps almost hitting Riku. Shan-Yu learned alot from their last fight. Sora took one sweep of his Keyblade and Shan-Yu was laying helplessly on the ground. "Yay we did it." Sora said as he threw his Keyblade in the air and caught it with one hand.

The three of them heard a scream as Luka crouch to the ground while covering her chest and Miku having a smirk on her face while swinging a shirt in her hand. "What the hell Miku!" Luka yelled.

"All's fair." Miku said as she handed Luka her shirt. She turned to Sora and Riku, who just stood with wide eyes as they dropped their Keyblades. "You guys liked the show?" She asked. The boys answered while passing out with huge nosebleeds.

"That wasn't nice Miku." Luka said as she stood up. "Whatever." Miku said as she shrugged. "Anyway what are you gonna do?"

"Try to get back to our world." Luka replied. Miku shuffled her feet. "Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure." Luka said as Miku lead her to the edge of the moutain. "Listen." Miku said. "I know your dad's not into your relationship so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry for taking him away from you." Luka put a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't take him away from me." She said. "You have no choice to. Do you love him?"

"Yeah but." Miku replied. "Only as a friend. And I know he loves you." Luka ruffled her hair. "It's alright."

"But-" Miku started to talk but Luka put a finger to her lips. "We'll sort this out." Luka started to head towards the base of the mountain until she said "Oh and Miku. Tell him I'm worried about him." Miku nodded as she watched her friend disappear from sight. "What was that about?" Riku asked as he, Sora, and Mulan walked over.

"It's nothing." Miku replied before a shining Keyhole appeared in the air. She and the two male Keyblade wielders raised their Keyblades and closed it. "Well we gotta go." Sora said to Mulan. "But we'll be back sometime ok?"

"Sure." Mulan said as she nodded. Sora, Riku, and Miku walked towards the base of the moutain to continue their adventure and go to another world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys welcome back to _The Search For The Vocaloids_. I'm your host Animelover276 and on the last chapter we defeated Shan-Yu and rescued Luka. I know there was some obvious stuff to you Vocaloid fans about who she and Miku were talking about but whatever. You'll know the whole story soon enough.**

**Question/Phrase to hint what world we're in: If you had three wishes what would they be?(You can answer this in your reviews)**

"So what were you guys talking about?" Sora asked as they were traveling the universe. "It's stuff that happened in our world." Miku replied. "It's nothing really."

"You sounded worried about it." Riku said. "Everything ok?" Miku nodded. "I'm fine guys." She said. "Let's just go to the next world."

* * *

Riku landed in a desert that had a small town and saw that Sora nor Miku was with him. "Sora? Miku?" He asked as he walked around. "How did we get separated?" He stopped when he heard a small little girl crying. "Who is that?" He saw a little girl with black pigtails crouched in a corner surrounded by Heartless**(****I don't know their names so I'm just calling them Heartless.)**. "Damn it why here?" He asked as he summoned his Keyblade.

To Riku, the Heartless weren't that much of a difficulty so he got rid of them with no trouble at all. "You ok?" He asked the girl as he helped her to her feet. "Thanks." She said. "Have you seen the princess?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "That depends on which princess you're talking about." he said.

"The princess." The girl replied. "Have you seen her?" Riku couldn't help but facepalm, because the girl was ignoring his question. "Fine." he said. "I'll help you find the princess. What's your name?"

"Yuki." The girl replied**(I first thought her name was Kaai. Boy was I wrong)**. "What's yours?"

"Riku." He replied. "Where should we start?"

"The rich house." she said. Riku looked confused. "Where?" he asked.

"The rich house." Yuki repeated again while pointing in the distance while Riku followed her gaze. "Oh you mean the palace." he said. Yuki nodded. "I'm sure that's where the princess is." She said.

"Let's go then." Riku said as he lead Yuki to the palace.

* * *

Sora and Miku landed in another part of the town and noticed that Riku wasn't with them. "Where is he?" Miku asked while wearing her Arabian outfit.

"We must have gotten separated." Sora said to her. "Let's look around to see if we can find him." Miku nodded as they started to walk around town to look for Riku. "Something doesn't feel right." Miku said.

"You mean the heat?" Sora asked. "You'll get used to it."

"It's not that." Miku replied. "It's like there's evil here."

"If you mean Heartless, I know what you mean." Sora said. Miku turned to him. "It's not the Heartless." She said. "It's something else." Sora looked to see two Heartless heading straight for her. "Look out!" he yelled as he shoved her aside. "The two Heartless missed by an inch and blew up when they hit a wall**(Ha epic fail XD)**. Miku looked up to see Sora ontop of her. Sora, realizing what he was doing, got off with a small blush on his face. "Let's never speak of this again." he said.

"Yeah." Miku said as she nodded. "Let's just keep looking."

"Oh it's you!"

The two turned to see Iago flying towards them. "It's you." Sora said with no suprise or interest in his voice.

"At least say hi to an old pal." Iago whined.

"Old pal!?"

"Um who is this?" Miku asked.

"Miku meet the traitor Iago." Sora said.

"I am not a traitor!" Iago yelled while Sora gave him an _are you serious_ face. "I'm not gonna ask." Miku said as she sweatdropped. "Anyway weren't we trying to find Riku?"

"Sorry got sidetracked." Sora replied as he glared at Iago. "Let's go to the palace to see if Jasmin or Aladdin found anything." Miku nodded.

* * *

Sora and Miku arrived at the palace and saw that Riku and Yuki were standing in front of the door. "There you are Riku." Sora said. "We've been looking for you."

"Where have _you_ been?" Riku asked.

"What are you doing here Yuki?" Miku asked.

"Princess!" Yuki yelled while running towards her, making Riku do an anime fall. "_That's_ who you meant?" he asked.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"This is Yuki." Miku said. "She's also a Vocaloid but I never expected her to be here."

"That little girl was a pain in my ass." Riku said through gritted teeth before Miku glared at him. "What was that?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Riku said. "Just talking to myself."

"Can we go home?" Yuki asked.

"Oh um." Miku forgot that Yuki didn't know what happened to their world. The news would be kind of hard on her since she's only eight years old. "Sure." Is what she managed to say. Sora lightly pulled one of her pigtails. "Does she know about what happened to you world?" he whispered.

"It would be hard to tell her." Miku whispered back.

"So what should we do?" Riku asked as he joined the conversation. Miku shrugged before turning back to Yuki. "Let's go then." Yuki smiled. "Yes your Highness." She said happily before the four of them boarded the Gummi Ship.

* * *

"Wait a minute." Miku said as she stood up. The ship was approaching a world that she knew. "No way." Yuki said.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I thought it disappeared." Miku ignored his question. "Let's go see if my hunch is right." The two male Keyblade Bearers nodded before landing in the world that Miku knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys welcome back to some more _The Search For The Vocaloids_. I'm your host Animelover276 and on the last chapter, we found Yuki wandering the streets of Agrabah. Later, we landed in a familiar world that Miku and Yuki knew.**

**You guys will find out what world we're in soon.**

The four landed in an alley and looked around. "I knew it." Miku said.

"We're back home aren't we Princess?" Yuki asked her. Miku nodded. "You mean the world you guys came from?" Sora asked. He walked out of the alleyway and saw that everyone had green hair. "The hell?" He asked.

"Oh right." Miku said. "This is only one of the eight kingdoms that are in this world. This is the Green kingdom and I have to get Yuki back to the Red."

"So you have to cross borders?" Riku asked. "How far is it?"

"It's only on the edge of town." Miku said.

"Won't the townspeople think something's up?" Sora asked.

"Do you really think I'd let my people wonder why their princess is crossing the border for no reason?" Miku asked before walking a few feet away. "Here it is." She said as she pulled out a box before turning to the two Keyblade Wielders. "You mind turning around?" She asked.

"Not a prob." Sora said as he and Riku turned around to give the green princess her privacy. Sora, being the perv he is, tried to take a peek before Riku smacked him upside the head and shaking his head no.

"Ok you can look."

They both turned back around to see that Miku looked entirely different. Instead of having her hair in its usual pigtails, she has it in a ponytail while wearing a brown newpaper boy cap. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse, brown shorts, white knee-length socks, and brown shoes. "You look like a boy." Sora said.

"Hi Mikuo." Yuki said. Sora and Riku tilted their heads in confusement. "Oh yeah when I got into town I dress like this and people call me Mikuo." Miku explained.

"Ok then." Riku said. "So we call you _Mikuo_?" Miku nodded. "Let's go." She said as she walked out of the alleyway. "Won't we stand out?" Sora asked.

"People visit other kingdoms for buisness or they have friends in other kingdoms." Miku said as she pointed to some people with blonde hair talking to ones with pink hair and green hair. "You guys aren't that different." Miku continued. "People would think that Sora's from the Orange Kingdom and Riku from the White Kingdom."

The four of them were out of town and were faced with a wall and a gate. "This is the border that separates us from other kingdoms." Miku explained. "The gates are kept open until the stroke of midnight. But they're always closed when wars are conducted."

"Sounds like Cinderella." Riku mumbled to Sora, who nodded. They walked into the gate and saw a town filled with red. "Wait we have to cross a _desert_!?" Sora asked. "A _r__ed_ desert!?"

"Yep." Miku replied as she smiled. "But don't worry. It's not like blazing hot deserts. It's somewhat cool during the day."

"That makes me feel better." Riku said before they entered the desert.

* * *

The four entered the town and saw people with red, orange, and pink hair. "This apply for all of the kingdoms?" Sora asked. Miku nodded. "Not just mine. Besides, no one knows that I'm really the Green Kingdom's princess."

"That explains why no one yelled out 'Princess!' to you." Riku said before the two shushed him. "You wanna blow my cover?" Miku whispered.

"Sorry." Riku said as they turned the corner. "Here we are." Miku said as they arrived at a door. She knocked and a woman with black hair answered it. "Oh hello Mikuo." she said. "I see that you found Yuki." Miku nodded while Yuki walked inside before saying "Thanks Mikuo."

"She just disappeared all of a sudden." said the woman. "Same with Princess Meiko. And not just her, but every princess or prince from each kingdom as well."

"Well I hope they find Meiko soon." Miku said before the door closed. She went to a cliff side and Sora and Riku followed only to see her stare at the ocean. "Hey what's that?" Sora asked while pointing in the distance. "Is that another kingdom?"

"Yes." Miku replied. "The Blue kingdom."

"It's weird that every kingdom is named after a color." Riku said. "Is it because the founders were named after colors?" Miku nodded. "But the Green and Blue kingdoms are in a war right now. And they're dragging the other kingdoms into it."

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"It's because the Green and Blue kingdoms are fighting to be the most powerful kingdom. So far, they both don't really like being tied."

"So why are they dragging the other kingdoms in it?" Riku asked.

"Well the kingdoms are fighting because their princes or princesses are missing." Miku explained. "They kind of think one captured the others or something."

"But didn't you say that they kept the gates closed during wars?" Sora asked.

"They do that regularly." Miku said. "I wonder why they kept them open." The three turned to see Red kingdom troops aiming their cannons and catapults at the Blue kingdom. "The Red kingom thinks the Blue took Meiko." Miku explained. "And the Blue thinks the Yellow took their prince, and they think the Orange took their twins, and so on and so on. And my kingdom still thinks I'm missing."

"Maybe we should go back." Sora said.

"Incoming!" The three looked and saw the side of town they're on burst into flames. "He's right." Riku said. Since going around was impossible, they had no choice but to go through the flames, which they knew was really stupid. So they dodged all of the falling debri and made it safe to the Green kingdom. "You guys ok?" Riku asked.

"Am I dead?" Sora asked as he looked around and made sure he had all of his limbs. "I'm alive!"

"What about you Miku?"

"I'm ok." Miku said breathless. "Just tired. Let's get to the castle." They made their way through town when they saw a giant gate and on the other side, was a turquoise green castle. "Hey guys I'm back." Miku said to the two guards as she raised her hat a bit. The two guards' eyes widened as they opened the gate for her and blocked Sora and Riku's path. "What the-" They both said in unison.

"They're with me." Miku said as she climbed the steps. The two guards nodded and let Sora and Riku pass. "Sorry about that." Miku said to them. "Those two are really strict."

"I can see that." Riku said as they reached the door. Miku opened it only to see the throne room. They walked in and wandered the hallways only to hear a scream. "Probably Heartless." Sora said as he drew his Keyblade. The three looked and saw two people running from a few Heartless, and they both looked alot like Miku. "Parents?" Riku asked.

"You guessed it." Miku said. "Strict ones at that." She summoned her Keyblade and she and the other two got rid of the Heartless with ease. Miku looked at her parents and said "At least you two aren't hurt."

"Where have you been Miku?" The Green King asked.

"Oh just traveling the universe." Miku said while waving her Keyblade. "And what is that?" The Green Queen asked.

"Oh just a key-shaped sword." Miku replied, not trying to hide anything, shocking Riku and Sora. "Do you really think you should be telling your parents?" Riku asked her.

"They don't know what I'm talking about so why not?" Miku asked while smiling. The Green King held out his hand, indicating that Miku handed him her Keyblade. "Why sure Daddy." Miku said, winking at Sora and Riku. "Oh I get it." Sora said. Miku gave her father the Keyblade and a few seconds later, it appeared in her hand. "You can't have it." She said while putting it on her shoulder.

"Damn Miku." Sora said in a surprised tone.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Miku continued. "But I can't give it to you. This is a special sword that chooses its wielder, and I have a job to do."

"Even more important than your princess duties?" The Green Queen asked. Miku turned her back on them. "Yes." She said before walking away. "Sora, Riku let's go."

"Yes your Highness." Sora and Riku said in unison before they bowed and followed her. They both had no idea what Miku was going through, and they didn't bother finding out; They just kept doing their job, which was guarding her, even if it killed them both.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Me: Hey you guys and welcome back to some more _The Search For The Vocaloids_. I'm your host animelover276 and on the last chapter, we took Yuki back home to the Vocaloid world, also known as Singer's Sound. So in this chapter, we're going to a brand new world.**

**Phrase to hint what world we're in: Mirror mirror on the wall; Who is the biggest anime lover of them all?**

Miku stared at her Keyblade as she rose it up to the starry sky in outer space. "Why do I have a Keyblade anyway?" She quietly asked herself. She felt a loud crash as she snapped out of thought. "What the hell was that!?" She asked.

"Sora being a dumbass." Riku said as he glared at Sora. "Hey I'm sorry!" He said defensively.

"What did you do?" Miku groaned while facepalming.

"I slightly crashed the ship into an asteroid." Sora said nervously.

"YOU WHAT!?" Miku yelled before they saw another world. "Let's land and Sora. Let Riku take over for a bit."

"No fair." Sora said as he pouted. "I wanna drive!"

"Why so you can kill us?" Riku asked. Sora looked at him with waterfall tears. "What's with the face?"

"I wanna drive." Sora said again.

"You've been driving since we started this adventure." Miku said. "Let Riku drive for a while ok?" Sora pouted again as he nodded.

* * *

The three landed in a garden. Miku's hair and eye color was changed from a turquoise green to a light dark blue. She wore a white blouse, a black tie, a black buttoned up jacket with a flower on the left, a black skirt, black knee-high socks, and black mary janes. "Hey look there's a castle." Sora said as he pointed to a black castle in the distance. "Let's go check it out." Riku said as he lead the way.

* * *

The three were about to enter what looked like a throne room until Miku pulled them back. "What-" Sora was about to say before Miku covered his mouth and pointed. He and Riku looked to see a queen looking at a dark mirror**(In case you don't know, the evil queen hag didn't die when she fell off of the cliff. She landed in a shallow river that erased the effect of her spell. So she came back and killed Snow White and the prince and took back her throne. Sorry to disappoint you guys if you liked Snow White)**. "Mirror mirror on the wall." She said. "Who is the fairest one of all?" Green fire appeared on the mirror and a green mask appeared. "Creepy." Sora and Riku said quietly in unison.

"Shut up." Miku whispered to them.

"Oh my queen the most beautiful of all." The mirror started. "You have called upon me, the mirror on the wall. If you want to know the fairest of all, believe me and you shall not fall."

"Get on with it." The evil queen said.

"Your castle so bliss, servants you don't miss, I'm afraid I must tell you this." The mask vanished and showed a girl with pale hair with rainbow dye at the ends. "Princess Mayu is a fair one she is."

"Hmmm." The queen looked at her closely while the mirror went on. "From another world with her heart pure as light, you must be rid of this girl and strike her with your might. And then you shall be the fairest of all." Miku's eyes widened as she recognized the girl in the mirror. "Vocaloid?" Sora asked. Miku nodded. "Princess Mayu is from the Autumn Kingdom. Shortly after her older step-sister disappeared, she was announced future queen until she came back."

"And that's bad." Riku asked. The queen turned around and said "I know you're there eavesdroppers." Sora groaned as he, Riku, and Miku walked out of their hiding place. The mask in the mirror disappeared while the queen looked at each one of them. "Perhaps you can help me get rid of this girl." she said. "You shall kill her and bring me her head."

Sora and Riku looked at Miku, who showed no emotion. "Of course." Riku said as he bowed. They walked out of the castle and Miku dropped to her knees and cried. "If I see her again, I'll kill her." Sora said as he clutched his fist. "She should know I only obey Miku and that's that."

"That was part of your plan wasn't it Miku?" Riku asked the crying princess. Miku dried her tears as she nodded. "I was thinking maybe we can talk to her." she said. "Let's go look." She stood up and lead the boys to where they first landed.

The girl that was in the mirror was walking on the side of the forest and Miku started to wave. "Mayu!" she called out. The girl turned around and her eyes widened. "You're here to take me back aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Miku replied as she, Sora, and Riku ran over. Mayu turned her back on them and said "But I want to stay here."

"Stubborn as ever huh?" Miku asked. "Anyway, you can't stay. The Queen has ordered some guys to kill you." Mayu turned around. "She what!?" She asked in a shocked tone. Heartless appeared and surrounded them. "Mayu you better-" Miku turned around and saw that Mayu was already running towards the forest. "Get to safety." she finished. "You guys deal with the Heartless I'm going after Mayu."

"You got it." Sora said before Miku ran after Mayu. As sooon as she ran in the forest, she stopped dead in her tracks while her eyes widened. "This place." she said. "It's just like. . ." Voices from her past were heard in her mind.

"Should we keep her in here?"

"Yeah. No one comes here."

"Wait don't leave!"

"We'll come back to get you once we've got your fortune and your castle."

* * *

Sora finished off the last Heartless and looked around. "I think Miku went in there." He said as he pointed to the dark forest. Riku nodded as they both went in. As for it being dark, it was very hard for both of them to see. They looked beind a tree and could somehow make out the turquoise green hair of Miku's. "There she is." Riku said as they ran over to see Miku on her knees while crying. "You ok?" Sora asked as he tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away. "What's with you?" He asked irritatedly. Miku turned around with tears in her eyes. "Oh it's just you." she said.

"Who else would it be?" Sora asked.

"You ok?" Riku asked. Miku nodded. "I just remembered something from my past." She stood up. "Come on. We have to find Mayu."

"Where do you think she went?" Riku asked. Miku pointed to the edge of the woods. "There." She said.

"Then that's where we go." Sora sakd as he lead the way. The three made it out of the woods and saw a little cottage. "Do you think she's there?" Sora asked before they heard a man yell. "No doubt." Miku said with a sweatdrop. They opened the door and saw Mayu standing in front of seven little men with beards. Well all except the one with a purple hat. "Mayu what did you do?" Miku asked.

"Nothing." Mayu replied. "I just walked in and one of them told me to get out."

"Didn't your mom tell you to knock before walking into a house?" Miku facepalmed while Mayu played with her fingers. I guess I forgot." She said nervously.

"Who are the midgets?" Sora asked while Riku smacked him upside the head. "You never did your homework did you?"

"What homework?" Sora asked, making Riku facepalm.

* * *

The dwarves left for the mines, leaving the two princesses and Keyblade Wielders alone. "Well we're gonna go back to the castle to tell the queen that we brought back your head." Miku said.

"You wouldn't really kill me right?" Mayu asked in a scared tone.

"Of course not dummy." Miku said. "We'll just say we did but then a dog grabbed it from us and ran off."

"You think she'll buy it?" Riku asked.

"I think she will." Sora said.

"We'll see you soon Mayu." Miku said as the three walked out of the cottage and back to the castle.

* * *

The three arrived in the garden when they saw "an old woman" walking across the field with a basket of apples in her arms**(Kids if you see old ladies with baskets, it's okay to suspect if they're actually evil.)**. "Have you seen the queen?" Sora asked her. The "old woman" turned around and shook her head. "Oh well." Sora shrugged. "Guess we better look." He looked in her basket and saw a shiny red apple that looked better than the rest. "Can I have that?" he asked.

"Idiot." Riku said while slapping him in the back of the head.

"I'm saving this one for a special person." The "old woman" said before she left into the dark forest. Sora pouted while Miku stared at the woman walking off. "Something wrong?" Riku asked.

"There's something off about her." Miku said as she put a hand to her chin. "She just happens to appear when we couldn't find the queen. Don't you think that's a bit strange?" Riku also put a hand to his chin. "You have a point." he said.

"I don't get it?" Sora said as he tilted his head**(It's because you're an idiot Sora)**. "Didn't she seem suspicious?" Miku asked him. Sora crossed his arms and thought hard. "She was suspicious a little." He said then they all realized.

"That was the Queen."

"Maybe that apple was for Mayu." Riku said.

"We have to stop her." Miku said before they all ran into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Me: Hey guys and welcome back to some more _The Search For The Vocaloids_. I'm your host animelover276 and on the last chapter, we arrived at Dwarves Woodlands and found out that the evil queen hag is after Mayu. So in this chapter, we're gonna try and save her from an eternal sleep(Wait isn't that Sleeping Beauty?)**

As the three headed towards the forest, Miku stopped and Riku and Sora looked back at her. "What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I'm scared." Miku said. "That place brings dark memories back to me. Ones I can't forget."

"Did something happen when you were little?" Riku asked. Miku nodded as she hung her head. "But we can't worry about that now." She said. "I want to save Mayu but." She looked up when Sora and Riku took her hands. "Don't worry." Riku said.

"We're with you. Always." Sora said as he gave his signature grin. Miku smiled as the two guided her in the forest, not letting go of her hands. For some reason, Miku felt safe with them.

* * *

Mayu waited for the dwarves and Miku's gang to come back until she heard a knock on the door. "May I come in?" An old woman's voice asked. Mayu felt uncertain that she should open it, but her mother has always taught her to be polite to someone, no matter who they were. She slowly opened the door and saw an old woman in a black cloak carrying a basket of apples. "Hello dear." She said sweetly**(*Cough cough*Hag)**. "You must be the princess everyone is talking about."

"I must be pretty famous." Mayu muttered.

"Since you've done so much for us." The old woman continued, confusing Mayu with that sentence. "I've decided to give you a little present." The old woman took out a shiny red apple from her basket and handed it to Mayu. "It looks good." She said.

"You can eat it if you want." The old woman said. Mayu nodded as she looked at the apple again. She was about to take a bite until the door flew open and she saw Miku, Sora, and Riku. "Don't eat it!" Miku yelled to her. "That's the queen trying to poison you!"

"Huh?" Mayu turned to the old woman. "Is that true?" The old woman cursed to herself before jumping out of the window, leaving the girl dumbfounded. "We'll handle this." Sora said before he, Riku, and Miku followed her.

* * *

The sky got darker and it became harder to find the queen hag**(I'm calling her that becaus she's the queen but she looks like a hag)**. "Damn it where is she!?" Riku asked.

"There." Miku pointed in the darkness and she could make out a black cloak. The queen hag ran faster until she reached a cliff.

"Nowhere to go now."

The queen hag turned around and saw the three Keyblade wielders. She smirked when the cliff cracked and all four of them fell over. Sora stuck his Keyblade in the cliff and grabbed Riku's hand. Riku grabbed Miku's leg and she was desperately trying to keep her skirt up. The queen hag grabbed Miku's hair, making her scream. "Why did you have to grab on!?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"I'm not gonna die." The queen hag growled at her.

"Whatever just let go." Sora grunted. "We don't care if you die."

"In that tone I guess you can't hold on for long." Riku observed. Miku looked up at him with a blush. Riku shrugged. "Go ahead." he said. Miku nodded as she let go of her skirt, giving him a full view**(What can I say. I'm a perv)**. "Hey Sora." Riku looked up. "I got an idea." Sora nodded as Riku flipped over and Sora grabbed his leg. "What are you two doing!?" Miku asked.

"Trying to help you." Riku said as he grabbed her waist. Miku started to slap the queen hag's hand off of her hair, but that didn't work. Miku looked passed the queen hag to the roaring water of the river below. She summoned her Keyblade and raised it to her pigtails. Sora and Riku knew what she was gonna do. "Are you nuts!?" Sora asked her.

"You're not gonna cut your hair!" Riku yelled at her. Miku lowered her Keyblade, not straying her eyes off of the river.

"Let me go then."

Sora and Riku's eyes widened. "That's even more stupid!"

"I'll be ok." Miku reassured them.

"You'll die!" Sora yelled. Miku raised her hands to Riku's and loosened their grip. "What are you doing!?" he asked.

"Good luck finding the others." Miku said before his hands fell off of her waist and she fell down the cliff.

"MIKU!"

As soon as she fell, the queen hag let go and Miku stuck her Keyblade in the cliff and watched the queen hag fall to her death. "I told you I'd be ok." Miku called to the two males above her. Riku nodded to Sora as he lowered him down to help Miku. Riku gave her his hand as he lead her upwards. When they were off the cliff, Sora and Riku hugged Miku because she was stupidly reckless and she could have died. "What's gotten you two so protective?" Miku asked them.

"We told you." Sora said. "We protect princesses, no matter if they're from another world."

"If anything happened to you, we wouldn't bear it." Riku said. "Even if you do wield a Keyblade." Miku noticed how much they cared for her and hugged them back. "Thanks for looking out for me." she said.

* * *

The three Keyblade wielders arrived in the Autumn Kingdom of Singer's Sound and Mayu returned back to the castle. "Well that's another one down." Sora said while putting his hands behind his head. Riku nudged him and pointed to Miku standing in front of a gate that lead across a bridge to the Blue Kingdom.

"Miku?"

Miku ignored them as she put her hands on the bars and muttered "I hope you're alright." Sora tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around with tears in her eyes. "You ok?" Riku asked. Miku nodded while wiping her tears. "It's something that's been bothering me lately." She said.

"If you don't want to tell us that's ok." Sora said. "We don't mind." Miku put a hand on their shoulder. "It's better if you didn't know." She said. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." The three of them went back to the Gummi ship, with Sora and Riku holding hands with Miku.


End file.
